Modern microprocessors grow in complexity from generation to generation due to increasing functionality and performance as required by their consumers. As more functions are added, and more micro-architectural features are added, the processors become more susceptible to design flaws that might not be caught in simulation verification before designs are built into actual hardware. As it costs both time and money to rebuild hardware to fix such design flaws, it is becoming more economic to have some built-in capability to workaround design flaws if one is found. However most conventional workaround mechanisms are not designed to effectively pair instructions in a processor that performs out-of-order processing.